


Touch Me

by IshoMoogoo



Series: Old Yugioh fanfiction [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IshoMoogoo/pseuds/IshoMoogoo
Summary: just a poem i wrote, rated for safety. i like it.old fic





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it, it's been a long time since i wrote it. wasn't very popular on fanfiction though
> 
> rated for the word damn and implied sex
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> prudes

love

love for you

that's all I feel

I reach out

you smile

and pull me close

as if I was all you had

I sigh, content

yet sad

I've waited

waited for you

but you're scared

scared I'll leave

scream

and slap you across the face

I wont

I touch you

and smile

trying to let you know

I know what you want

I see it in your eyes

the eyes that eat me alive

touch me

touch me like you do in your dreams

make me scream

make me cry

cry out your name

touch me

damn it, touch me!

don't make me wait anymore!

I frown

and push you down

I will make you see

see my my love

see my want

now you get it

I smile

as you finally embrace me

stretch me

and fill me

thank you


End file.
